


A bet she should have lost before

by RivaliCaos



Series: Tattoo AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat loses a bet, F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Supergirl, Tattoo Studio!AU, Tattooer!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat loses a bet to Lois and so she has to make a tattoo... Saying “Lois is the best”... And she literally hates that woman. But not so much after she gets her tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet she should have lost before

**Author's Note:**

> Kara is much more comfortable in her own skin in this fanfic, like she doesn't flinch at glances or stuff, but rather talks lightly and amused with Lois and even poke the... Beast (I was gone to put a pun hear, on second thought...)
> 
> Basically instead of doing journalism, Kara made Arts and got a tattoo shop in National City.
> 
> Kara's tattoos were made with Kryptonian tech. Not much else to say about it.
> 
> Oh! Cat is not yet as 'fierce' (couldn't find a better word) as she is in the TV Show, assuming this took place yet at the beginning of Cat's journey to became Queen of all Media. The choice of where this fit in her 'timeline' was more for the character personality then anything else.

Cat Grant hates Lois Lane. It's been this way since High School junior year. Or was it sophomore? It doesn't matter because right now she hates her rival more then any day of her whole life. Stupid Pulitzer.

As she sighed Lois laughed at her side earning a lethal glare to go with her stupid victory face. Cat hates that the brunette doesn't fear her.

“Came on Kitty. It'll be fun!” Intensifying the glare didn't seen to help her attempt to scare her rival. In fact it appeared to have the opposite effect. “Clark indicated this one.”

“Clark Kent? Clark farm-boy Kent? He doesn't have a tattoo how can he indicate a tattoo shop?” She asked annoyed but not least walked with the brunette inside the place. She didn't stop to read the name she probably would regret it.

“Well, he knows the owner. Now stop with the act there's none of your employees around” Cat huffed at this and took the time to look around the shop. It was small, but not too small.

The place was empty inside, not even a single soul, but even so seemed comfy and warm with the lamps and soft jazz at background. A few couches not as expansive as the ones in her office, but seeming quite comfortable, a few framed photo of tattoos and drawings in the red walls with a slightly darker tone making random drawings over it. It was a nice wallpaper.

It didn't took long to a smiling blonde walks in from behind the door in the far end of entrance.

“Lois Lane! Clark told me you would be coming. Long time no see.” The blonde said without flinch the moment she crossed to the door, arms open to a familiar hug.

“Kara? Well isn't that a surprise.” Lois said with a laugh in her tone. Cat was fast in quirk an eyebrow to the interaction. “Anyways, this is Cat Grant, your today's victim.”

“Ouch Lois, this way you make look bad.” 'Kara' said with an annoyingly amused smile. “Hello Miss Grant. I'm Kara Danvers and I will be attending you today.” She then extended her hand to Cat with a surprisingly calm expression. With was strange since Cat had her most intense lethal glare aimed at her.

Only then the older blonde let her self examine the tattooer. She wears glasses, with kinds of not help with the fear that the girl might do something wrong. She has a small scar barely noticeable on her chin and dimples. Fucking cute dimples. She is a puppy dog.

Seeing the light slowly drift apart from the girl expression as Cat doesn't accept the hand the journalist is fast in correct it. She likes how the blue eyes shine so she accepts the hand shake.

“Cat Grant. Try not to make me regret this more than I already do.” It was suppose to be a treat. It was a treat. But Kara laughed and nodded as it was a personal joke.

Cat didn't like it. Cat didn't like that she like the laugh so much.

“Ok, presentations had been made what you need from me Lois? Clark wouldn't say when he called me last night.” The girl said adjusting her glasses with a fairly nervous stand. Again didn't help to settle Cat nerves. Nervous people didn't have the most stead hands.

“Oh that's quite a funny story” Lois said with a large smile. No. Cat wouldn't let her brag about it. Better make it quick, like taking a band-aid.

“She won a bet.” Cat answered before the brunette got the chance. “Now I have to make a tattoo.”

“Oh... Why is it that tattoos are so much of bet thing?” Kara asked amused and Cat had to agree. Too much of cliche. But of course she couldn't expect much of Lois Lane. “Ok, what is you tattooing for the bet?” She asked looking right into Cat's eyes and for a minute the older woman thought she could read minds. Our her soul with those piercing intense blue eyes. And she cursed the Lanes for twenty generations when the brunette spoke, making Kara look back at her.

“Lois is the best.” The brunette said with a winning smile. Kara looked surprised before looking to Cat with a quite 'oh' face.

“Oh” Yep, exactly. “Well. Why don't we prep for this then? Lois you can wait here. Miss Grant if you could come with me.” She said with a tiny smile. Cat didn't like those. She wanted the large smile from before... And was she thinking? Shaking her head she walked with the younger woman to door in the back. “Have a sit”

As Cat sat her eyes are glued on the younger woman humming along with the music at the background. The journalist couldn't help but notice the rest of the mark in Kara's nape just a little above the collar, when the woman pushed her hair back in a ponytail.

“You have tattoos?” Cat asked, a bit annoyed she sounded so surprise.

“Well, might as well have one if I'm gonna put a tattoo in someone.” Kara said with a smile in her voice, but Cat couldn't be sure as she was with her back turned to her. “My sister put it there. It's not like I can reach my back.” She said turning to the journalist. “I have others too.”

As she finished prep and sat in front of Cat they stood frozen looking into each others eye for a few minutes before Kara opened a large smile and looked like she had heard a stupid joke before breaking their silence.

“You don't seem like the type of people who would want to tattoo something like 'Lois is the best' on you.” Cat made the best 'serious?' face before receiving a nod. “Got place in mind?”

“I'm not sure...” And there it was. The reason she wasn't doing this. The uncertainty and slight fear that Kara didn't seem to notice or chose not to worry about.

“Ok... Are you sure you want do this? I could give you a henna tattoo.” The younger woman asked. She sounded honestly concerned. But Cat was a woman of her word.

“I bet with Lois and lost. The least I could do is make my words worthy of something and get a tattoo.” At this the concern in the younger woman's eyes turned in something Cat couldn't place as she didn't truly knew the woman but it looked like awe.

“Well, you have to get a tattoo... And she has to believe it says that she is the best... Doesn't mean you have to write that.” At this Cat got confused. “You see when I was younger I learned this language with my parents, something only a handful of people know, I can write something in that language if you want and you can say it's what she wants to think it is.”

“And how will I know you didn't write something entirely different of what you said you wrote?” Kara laughed at that.

“I guess you will have to trust me.”

 

-

 

 

An annoyingly standing still three hours later she was walking back to the first room with a bandage over her collarbone. _“To remind that you tricked her”_ Kara had convinced her. As they made back to the first room Cat noticed there are two other figures there, one of which she was quite annoyed to see.

“Clark”

“Cat.” And there was those dimples. Wait. She quickly looked to her said to see Kara with the same smile and dimples. What was going on right there?

“Clark. You vanished this last weeks. And when you call I think you would want to speak with you most favorite cousin but rather is just asking a favor. You're evil.” At this both of them laughed and hugged each other. Cousin? With a frown she looked then to the woman with short brown hair sitting behind the counter.

“You're someone to speak, Kara Danvers. If I didn't know better would have assumed you died or was kidnapped.” The woman said and as she and the tattooer hugged longingly Cat couldn't hold the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Alex, not my fault. Well, maybe it is, but you will forget about it over dinner and game competition. Are you up guys?” She asked the lovebirds that looked almost as comfortable as Cat was uncomfortable.

“Sure. I will call James to join with us.” Kara nodded happily and then turned to Cat with a smile that took a little guilty seeing the confusion and annoyance in the woman's face.

“Sorry Miss Grant. Got carried away. So, if you want to show the rest of the class.” She said with an amused tone as Cat rolled her eyes pulling the bandage and then the shirt a little, just enough to show the inked skin. The smiling faces turned to confused ones as they almost broke necks to look at a smiling Kara.

“Kara wha--” Alex didn't got the chance to finish her words as Clark was almost dragging the younger woman away with something strange in his eyes. For a minute Cat got sick at her stomach, covering the tattoo quickly, but then she saw the smile didn't flatter in Kara lips as she answered Clark's annoyed low voice with a light voice while her eyes showed a different story. Two minutes later there she was with the same smile.

“Now. I made the tattoo. Sorry Lois you didn't specified it had to be in English.”

“I should have known you would pull something like that. You're too nice to let me have this.” Lois said but didn't sounded annoyed but rather amused with Kara mischief.

“Well. Now that everyone had it's break down and annoyed glance can we please leave?” Cat asked unease with the tension. It's not like she hadn't grown used to it but rather it seemed too personal to introduce and made her uncomfortable.

“I'm really sorry Miss Grant, Clark and Alex are just this annoying most of the time. I better let you get going... If you change your mind on a second tattoo you know where to find me.” The woman said walking to Cat's side with an extended hand. As the journalist accepted it she answered the woman with annoyance:

“Don't hold your breath on it, Cara.” The younger woman didn't even blinked for the incorrect pronounce of her name.

“I certainly wouldn't bet on it.” Lois said with a knowing look that made Kara roll her eyes with a large smile.

“Well, time to get moving people. It's late and I hadn't anything set to this gang showing up.” The younger woman said and so the trio left the shop, only lasting Kara and Cat in the tattoo, since the first had hold the older woman to wait.

“What did you tattoo, exactly, on me that got them so...”

“Weird? It's nothing really. Just a thing my dad and I used to tell each other.” She said with a sad smile. Cat hummed with annoyance.

“And that would be...?”

“Well, you would have to ask Clark.” She answered with a smile.

“I don't like this.” At this Kara smile vanished and her shoulder dropped. “This thing of you smiling around instead of acting like people normally act around me...”

“Maybe you should stick around to find out.” The woman said. “As I said, you know where to find me.”

Three days later Kara get's a call from the brewing CatCo Worldwide Media to a meeting about art and tattoo studios in National City. She only links the company to her cousin fiance's friend when her partner in business Trevor, say it's Cat Grant's company. And when the woman calls her about the interview.

A week later they meet for coffee and it take two and half years to Cat finally discover what the tattoo means and what language is that. Is Kryptonian and means _My yellow sun._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 'can't sleep' kind of idea so I wrote it down, didn't got as bad as I expected so I decided to post. If you could let me know your thoughts on it I would be really glad. And by the end I didn't knew what I was writting... I need to sleep now.
> 
> See ya
> 
> PS: The dad Kara refers to is Jeremiah.


End file.
